<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Them by Cryptid_Five</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453200">Save Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five'>Cryptid_Five</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, The sinblings are actually nice for once, they give Mammon the love and affection he deserves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time your life's in danger, I'm gonna be the one to protect you!"<br/>Mammon is summoned by a horribly injured MC and races to save them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gender neutral MC/Mammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's on his way home from school when he feels the warmth of his pact mark against his skin, he's being called.<br/>
Mammon stumbles forward, wings brushing against a wall as he catches himself. He looks around, very much confused as he has no idea where he is or where his human is-</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>His heart seizes in his chest when he lays eyes on the crumpled, bloodied form of MC on the pavement.<br/>
"Oh fuck," He breathes, panic welling inside him.<br/>
"Mammon, help..." They call weakly.<br/>
He's ripping off his leather jacket and is kneeling before them, wrapping it tight around their wounded torso. They cry out, writhing in agony at the sudden, intense pressure on their wound.</p><p>"I know it hurts, darlin' but I gotta stop the bleeding," He coos, knowing full well his words do nothing to soothe their pain.<br/>
The words pour ceaselessly from his mouth as he scoops them up, and the whimper that escapes their lips threatens to shatter his heart. The Avatar of Greed is making promises that everything will be alright, that they'll be fine. He knows he's trying to reassure himself more than anything, and he can't help it when the next words slip out, "Everything's gonna be fine. I ain't gonna lose you again, you hear me?" </p><p>He can't lose them, not again. He can't take holding them in his arms, seeing them slip away a second time.<br/>
His tears are hot against his cheeks as he takes to the sky with a flap of his wings.<br/>
Mammon's heart is pounding against his chest as he flies towards home. </p><p>Don't leave me. Please.</p><p>He's cradling them with one arm as he pushes open the front door, nearly stumbling into the foyer. Mammon is shouting for any and all of his brothers, desperate for help- someone, please, help them.<br/>
Lucifer is the first to run into the foyer, crimson eyes going wide at the sight of his young brother standing there, blood smeared across his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cradles the limp, bloodied form of MC.<br/>
"L-Lucifer," He gasps out, nearly sobbing, "Help them, please- I can't lose them-!"<br/>
Mammon is vaguely aware that the rest of his brothers have rushed into see what was happening, but the Avatar of Greed is so panicked and out of his mind that he can barely even think straight.<br/>
They might have been swarming him with questions, demanding to know what the hell happened, but all he's aware of is shoving MC into his older brother's arms, begging him to do something, to save them.</p><p>He's being pulled away as Lucifer turns and rushes out of the room. He wants to follow, but the surprisingly gentle hands pulling him away are more convincing than the strength to resist.<br/>
Everything seems to blur together for the longest time.</p><p>He's in the bathroom, sitting on a stool, a gentle voice speaking, calling out to him, the gentle voice matched with equally gentle hands that wash the blood off his skin with a wet cloth.<br/>
"...Mammon? Hey, Mammon, dear, are you alright? I need you to talk to me."<br/>
He looks up and sees the fifth born staring at him with genuine concern.<br/>
"A-asmo?" He calls.<br/>
A soft, relieved smile forms on his brother's lips, "Good, I finally got through to you," He says, "Are you alright? What happened?"<br/>
"I don't know exactly, MC, they summoned me, they were hurt bad, and I brought them here." </p><p>"You scared us, Mammon. You just went catatonic after Lucifer took them away. We couldn't get you to respond to anything."<br/>
"Is MC alright?" He asked.<br/>
"I don't know how they're doing, I've been with you the entire time," Asmodeus says, wringing out the bloody washcloth in the sink, rising it under cold water.<br/>
He watches as MC's blood washes out into the sink and goes down the drain. Asmo wrings out the last of the water from the washcloth before tossing it into a nearby laundry basket.<br/>
"C'mon, let's get you changed into some clean clothes," His younger brother says, taking him by the hand and pulling him to his feet.</p><p>Mammon stands in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. The blood might have been washed from his skin, but other evidence of the incident remained. His blue eyes were red and puffy from crying and his white hair a wreck, as though he'd been running his fingers through it relentlessly. At least he's cleaned up now. </p><p>When he leaves his room, he wanders the house, and finds his brothers gathered in the living room, save for Lucifer.<br/>
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Satan asks, the kind tone in his voice would be unsettling if he weren't so exhausted.<br/>
"I'm okay," He responds.<br/>
"Do you want some of my sandwich?" Beel asked, offering half of it to him.<br/>
He had no appetite, not with everything that had happened and was still happening, "I'm good, thanks though."<br/>
There's a long, heavy silence in the room, and it's clear they're all thinking of the same thing.</p><p>"Is there any word on how they're doing?" Mammon asked, breaking the silence.<br/>
"I let Simeon, Luke, and Lord Diavolo in a little bit ago," Satan says.<br/>
"You think Simeon and Luke are going to use their powers to heal MC?" Leviathan asks.<br/>
"That would make the most sense," The fourth born replies.<br/>
"Why do you think Lord Diavolo is here, then?" Belphie asked.<br/>
"Probably here to figure out the best course of action," Asmo answered.</p><p>"What happened, Mammon?" Satan asks gently.<br/>
"I don't know what happened to them, they summoned me and I found them on the pavement, bleeding out."<br/>
"So we don't have any clue who attacked MC..." Beel said quietly.<br/>
"I guess that means that they're the only one who can identify their attacker," Levi said with a sigh.<br/>
"Or attackers," Belphie added.<br/>
"Yeah, there could have been more than one," Satan agrees.</p><p>"Mammon," Satan calls, and he looks over to see a small, rare, genuine smile on his face, "They're going to be alright," He says reassuringly.<br/>
Beelzebub put an arm around his older brother, "We're here for you."<br/>
"Why're y'all bein' so nice to me? I don't get it."<br/>
"Because we know you're scared, and you're hurting, dear," Asmo said, "We all know how much MC means to you."</p><p>Mammon was honestly too exhausted, too emotionally drained to argue or deny his feelings.<br/>
He slumped into Beel's side with a sigh, and the sixth oldest laughed softly, "You're so needy that you're coming to me for attention because MC can't shower you with affection right now."<br/>
"Shaddup," He grumbled.<br/>
"It's alright," Beelzebub said, ruffling Mammon's hair and squeezing him tight.<br/>
"I'm your older brother, not some little kid," The Avatar of Greed complained.<br/>
"You didn't tell me to stop, though."</p><p>There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and Mammon pulled away from Beel to see Lucifer enter the living room, a mixture of exhaustion and stress on his face, running a hand through his hair.<br/>
"How are they?" Mammon asked.<br/>
"Simeon and Luke healed the majority of their injuries, so MC's resting right now," Lucifer explained, "There are some minor cuts and bruises left behind, as they're both too tired to heal them any further. MC will have to stay in bed for a couple days to recover from the ordeal."<br/>
The second born let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding until now.<br/>
"Would it be alright if I saw them?" He asked.<br/>
"As long as you stay quiet. They really need their rest." </p><p>Lucifer stopped Mammon before MC's bedroom door, "I saw your jacket tied around their wound. That was good thinking, using it to put pressure on the wound and slow the blood flow," The eldest brother said, surprising him even more when he added, "I'm proud of you, Mammon. You did a good job today. I knew I made the right choice assigning you to watch over them."<br/>
It was Mammon's turn to surprise his brother as he threw his arms around him and hugged him tight, "Thank you. Thank you for saving them."</p><p>"I can't remember the last time you hugged me..." Lucifer said quietly, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother's smaller form.<br/>
"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you so terrified as you were today. You really do care for them, don't you?" The Avatar of Pride asked as he pulled away from the hug.<br/>
Unable to think of a response, Mammon simply nodded.<br/>
"Go see them," Lucifer said, opening the door for his brother.</p><p>They lay on their bed, fast asleep, the rise and fall of their chest being the only visible movement they made.<br/>
He picked their desk chair up and carried it over to the bed, before sitting down.<br/>
Mammon reached out and took their hand in his, thumb gently massaging the back of their hand.<br/>
A few moments later, they stirred, a soft whine escaping their lips as their eyelashes fluttered and their eyelids crinkled before slowly opening.<br/>
"Mm...?" They murmured, and looked over to see who was holding their hand, "Mammon...?" They called softly.<br/>
"Yeah, it's me, MC, I'm here."<br/>
They slowly sit up, "You look like you've been crying,"<br/>
"Me, crying? No, just allergies," He bluffed.<br/>
"Mammon, you don't have to lie to me, you know that."<br/>
"Alright, fine. I was crying. I was terrified I was gonna lose you again," He admits, voice starting to crack.<br/>
"I thought I was gonna fail you again, and break my promise to you again," Tears are already starting to spill out.<br/>
"You mean so much to me, the thought of losing you scared me more than anything in my entire life."<br/>
"I thought I was gonna lose you before I had the chance to tell you I love you...!" He weeps, leaning forward and laying his head in their lap.<br/>
"Oh, Mammon..." They say, reaching out and carding fingers through his hair, "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long... I never thought it'd be like this, though."<br/>
He lifts his head up to look at them, "What are you saying?"<br/>
"I'm saying I love you too, Mammon."<br/>
"Really?" He asks, sniffling.<br/>
"Yes, I love you, Mammon," They said, wiping tears from his eyes before leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coronavirus quarantine really is one hell of a drug, huh?<br/>I haven't left the house in a week and have almost completely lost my concept of time.<br/>I took a break from homework to write down an idea I had, I ended up going ham on it and cranking the whole thing out in one sitting, which has literally never happened before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>